poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Morphinominal Sensation Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for A Morphinominal Sensation. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! In Cyberspace, Emerl was looking around the Data Squad H.Q. But, He was looking for the Portal Chamber. Emerl: (sighs) Okay. Portal Chamber... Portal Chamber... Where did they put the Portal Chamber? Emerl stopped and looked around. Emerl: (sighs) This place looked a lot smaller from the outside. Then, as he kept looking, he opens the door and sees Digit was brushing his beak. Digit: (muffled) Morning, Emerl! Emerl: Whoops! Soon, He shuts the door. Emerl: Sorry, Digit! I guess I'm still trying to find my way around. You don't happen to know where Twilight is, Do you? Digit: (muffled) She's with Palutena next door on the left. Digit closes the door as he looked. Emerl: Oh. Thanks. Lady Palutena: Twilight, I must say that Robbie is doing an excellent job as the leader of Data Squad. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Palutena, I think he's doing really well. Then, Emerl came to see her. Twilight Sparkle: Emerl, Good morning, Come in! Emerl: Sorry I'm late, I got a little turned around. I still can't believe you're letting me stay here... As the Black Ranger... After everything I did. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm not one to dwell on the past, And neither should you and Robbie. The place is your home now and as far as being the Black Ranger goes, Robbie and I were just trying to figure out what your first Ranger lesson should be! Emerl: Oh, Well, It looks like you guys are really narrowing it down! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, These are just the As. After this, She move's on to the Bs! With that said, Emerl is well prepared for his first lesson. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Emerl (VO): A Morphinominal Sensation! Soon, Emerl was finally ready. Emerl: I know I'm just learning about being a Power Ranger, But I didn't think there were this many lessons for anything. How do we choose? Twilight Sparkle: Maybe I should pare things down a bit before we go through them. So, She brought out a few books. Twilight Sparkle: Why don't we join the others at Canterlot High? Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were getting ready for Robbie's greatest job as a new teacher. Emerl: CHS! Got it! (beat) Um, Which way is Portal Chamber? (nervous laugh) Twilight Sparkle: (sighs happily) I should probably bring you a map since you're new. Emerl: Thanks, Twilight. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Robbie and his friends were practicing soccer. Robbie Diaz: Sonic, Head's Up! Robbie kicks the soccer ball towards Sonic as he sped along. Sonic the Hedgehog: (laughing) Got it! Rigby: Here it comes! Sonic kicks the ball and it went into the net. Mordecai: Alright, Sonic! Manic the Hedgehog: Right on, Bro! Yoshi: Way to good! Sonic the Hedgehog: (chuckles while snapping his fingers) Too easy, Piece of cake. Just then, Sue Morris came to Canterlot High as she can see Serena watching them. Sue Morris: Excuse me, Do you mind if I join you? Serena: Sure. With that said, She sat next to Serena on the bench. Sue Morris: By the way, I'm Sue Morris. Serena: Hi, Sue. I'm Serena, Nice to meet you. So, They've finally met for the very first time as they get acquainted. But then, Fleetfoot saw Vice Principal Luna coming this way. Vice Principal Luna: Hello, Fleetfoot. Do you have a moment? Fleetfoot: You bet, Vice Principal Luna. What's up? Vice Principal Luna: I believe my sister and I must have a discussion with Robert. Is he with his friends? Fleetfoot: Yeah, He is. They're just practicing soccer over there. Soon, Luna came to see him. Vice Principal Luna: Robert Diaz? As everyone stopped, Robbie turned at her. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Vice Principal Luna: My sister and I would like a word with you in her office, If you please. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Sure thing. Inside Principal Celestia's office, She and Vice Principal Luna spoke with Robbie. Principal Celestia: Robbie, We were really proud of you and your friends for protecting the Earth and Cyberspace. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Thanks. It is what Palutena would like to see the Earth in peace. Vice Principal Luna: Indeed, Which is why we are opening the new Karate Class and we'll need a good teacher for the job. Robbie Diaz: Wow, That's great to hear. Principal Celestia: So, Robbie. How about it, You interested? Robbie Diaz: Really, You're gonna let me be a new karate teacher? Vice Principal Luna: Yes, If you're up for the job. Robbie Diaz: Awesome, This is a rare opportunity! You bet! Principle Celestia: Very good, Best of luck on your first day on the job. Soon, Robbie gathered the boys together in an empty classroom. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Guys. I've got some great news to tell you. Manic the Hedgehog: So, What's the great news? Robbie Diaz: Well, The great news is that Principle Celestia and Vice Principal Luna had this idea of having a Karate Class coming up and they've chose me for the job. The boys were shocked with excellent. Mordecai and Rigby: Ye-yuh! Sora: Wow, Robbie, That's fantastic. As Robbie continued, Zoe Trent came to look around as she saw the boys talking. Robbie Diaz: I know, It's so cool that I can hardly contain my excitement with a Karate Class, We'll be able to train here and teach everyone the ways of Martial Arts. Zoe Trent: (gasped excitedly) She runs off to find Twilight and the girls. Sonic the Hedgehog: You know, Rob, I think Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna made the right decision to have you as a Karate Teacher. Yoshi: Yeah, It's gonna be so awesome when it's done. Atticus Akito: Indeed it would be, Yoshi. Let's get started working on the blueprints Digit gave us. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Guys, It's construction time! The Boys: Yeah! With that said, They started working on the classroom. Then, The girls came to see what was going on just as Zoe told them. Rainbow Dash: Whoa, What the heck is going on? Karone Hammond: I'm not sure, But it looks like a new classroom is in construction. Amy Rose: Oh, Those boys. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go check it out. Soon, The girls came to see them. Gmerl: For the blueprints design, I'm thinking we should put up a juice bar when we need some refreshments. Rigby: Yeah and maybe we should have an arcade with awesome games to play. Robbie Diaz: Maybe someday, Rigby. But for now, I'm gonna stick with Gmerl's juice bar idea. Sora: I agree, We need to teach everyone Martial Arts. No matter what it takes. Rigby: Yeah, I guess your right, Sora. Yoshi: Let's see what we can do for the weapons, Like shinais and bowstaffs. Gmerl: Okay, I'm into that. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Huh? The boys turned around and see's the girls. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey there, Twilight. Mordecai: What brings you girls here? Rainbow Dash: Oh, Nothing much. Rarity: Well, Zoe told us you're building a new Karate Class. Pinkie Pie: Can we help? Can we? Huh? Huh? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Sure, Pinkie. I'm pretty sure that we're gonna need all the help we can get. Applejack: Now that's the kinda can-do spirit I'm lookin' for in a Leadin' Red Ranger! Let's do it, Y'all! Rarity: Absolutely! Rainbow Dash: Rock on! Pinkie Pie: Yes, Indeedily! Fluttershy: (whispers) Yaaay! Just as Robbie and friends worked hard on the Karate Class, It was finished. Robbie Diaz: Well, Guys, It looks like our work is done. Twilight Sparkle: It sure is, Robbie. The very next morning, Everyone were signing up for Robbie's first Karate lessons. Soon, Robbie came in his red karate uniform. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Welcome to my first karate class. In today's lesson, I'm going to teach you some offense and defense combat. But before we do, Can anyone tell me what are two differences between offense and defense, Like soccer for an example? With that questioned, Pipsqueak raised his hand. Robbie Diaz: Pipsqueak? Pipsqueak: By offense is how to oppose someone who is worthy enough, And defense is avoiding any attack. Robbie Diaz: That's correct, Very smart thinking. (to Everyone) Okay, Everyone. Let's try out a technique I like to call, "The Tornado Kick Combo". (to Sunset) Sunset, Could you lend me a hand with this? Sunset Shimmer: Sure, Robbie. So, Sunset came towards Robbie as he teaches. Robbie Diaz: Now then, My assistant Sunset Shimmer here and I will show you how this works. First off, From the jump when I stated we're here in the air or from this angle, When we are here in the air, We're jumping, So as it elevates the second our body starts to rise up you want to use those fast twitch muscles to do that kick. That fast up and fast down. And you want to keep your body straight the whole time and your body will rotate because as you use this momentum and your leg comes up it's going to start to bring you around. You don't need to actively try to torque your body. As you go this way and do the inside kick, It's going to bring your body around. So let's take a look from a standing. He shows the Tornado Kick from the first angle. Robbie Diaz: So, Sunset's going to do that from this angle right here. (to Sunset) Okay, Sunset, You try it now. Sunset Shimmer: Okay. So, Sunset used her tornado kick as Robbie blocked it. Robbie Diaz: This block is part of the combo, So what you want to do is counter the technique by doing a high Tornado Kick, A low spin kick and when you're opponent is in the ground, Never hold a gouache and show them that you can do anything. As Robbie teached everyone the Tornado Kick Combo, He didn't noticed Serena looking as she smiled happily. Serena: Wow, What a guy. Then, She got an idea. Serena: Sue, What say we let Robbie teach us more about his karate skills? Sue Morris: I like the idea, Serena. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with a new evil plan. Dr. Eggman: Orbot, Cubot, It's time we begin a new plan to destroy the Rangers. Orbot: Of course, Doctor. At once. Cubot: But uh... What is the new plan? Dr. Eggman: We're going back in time to where the first six of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were formed. Cubot: Oh boy, I've been dreaming about going back in time, Let's go! Orbot: Excuse me, Doctor. I don't want to be the one with some bad timing, But I think it's impossible to travel through time? Dr. Eggman: Yes, I know that maybe true, But with this copy of the Flux Capacitor that I've installed inside the Egg-Carrier, It would be able to work. Orbot: Hmm, I see you got the right touch. Cubot: Yeah, Let's go for it! With that said, Eggman sends the time where the six Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were formed as the Egg-Carrier traveled back in time. Back at the Canterlot High Karate Class, Robbie was teaching everyone some moves as they done it too. Robbie Diaz: And One... Two... Block Three... Punch Four and Continue. Students: Ha! Everyone was doing exactly as he told them to do, All except Emerl, Who is new at Martial Arts. Robbie Diaz: Ba-ro. He came closer to Emerl as everyone stand. Robbie Diaz: Emerl, Try this. Robbie showed Emerl some moves as he try to do them, He finally gets close, But until. Emerl: (signs) I'm sorry, Rob, But I'm just not good at this. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Don't worry, I mean, Even I was a beginner once. He went back to teaching everyone. Robbie Diaz: Joon-be, Alright, Class, What is it that Martial Arts help us develop? With that questioned the second time, Cindy raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Cindy? Cindy Vortex: Well, Martial Arts help us learn about Courage, Kindness, Integrity, Fitness, Loyalty and Discipline. Robbie Diaz: That's good, You memorized it very quickly. As he was about to continue, Serena and Sue came to see Robbie. Serena: Hi, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey, Serena. What's up? Sue Morris: Robbie, Can you teach me and Serena your martial art skills? Robbie Diaz: Really, How come? Serena: Well, Just thought we could learn to be great fighters like you. Robbie wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but with that said, he finally made up his mind. Robbie Diaz: Sure, I don't see why not. And so, Robbie started training Serena and Sue. After karate class, Everyone were at Sugarcube Corner. Twilight Sparkle: So, Robbie, How was your first karate class? Robbie Diaz: Oh man. It was amazing, Twilight. I've never felt this kinda feeling before. Blaze the Cat: Well, With a proper adjustments, I'm pretty sure you're teaching skills will get better and everyone stronger. Yoshi: Yeah, I think so too, Blaze. Starlight Glimmer: I second that. Just then, They've met Mary Bell from the past alongside with her eight sisters, The gang and the Dokidoki Cures. Mary Bell: Hello there. Cory Tisdale: Hi. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, Is that Mary Bell? Amy Rose: And who're the others with you? Mary Bell: I'm Mary Bell from the past, And these are my sisters, Ruby Bell, Topaz Bell, Felica Bell, Sapphire Bell, Violet Bell, Mandarin Bell, Lila Bell and Montana Bell. Also our fairies Tambourine, Pab, Tommie, Wally and Mattie. Sapphire Bell: Nice to meet you. Topaz Bell: Hi. Felica Bell: Hello. Yuri: I'm Yuri, And this is my little Brother Ken, our dog Ribbon, our friends Bongo, Tap and Vivian. Ken: Nice to meet you. Ribbon: (barks) Cory Tisdale: I'm Cory Tisdale, And this is Jeanne Shirley, Alice McKency, Molly Faust, Cynthia Aniston and Regina Aniston, a.k.a. Princess Regina Asmodine. And these are our pixies. Regina Aniston: Pleasure I'm sure. Jeanne Shirley: We're the Dokidoki Precure. Aisling: (giggle and baby talks) Princess Marina: Aww, Isn't she adorable? Pinkie Pie: Say, what brings you guys from your timeline? Mary Bell: Well, Just thought you guys could use some company. Tambourine: You don't mind, Do you? Cynthia Aniston: It's the least we could do. Sunset Shimmer: Sure, Why not? Meanwhile at Rita Repulsa's Palace on the moon in the past, Dr. Eggman arrived in the Egg Carrier with Orbot and Cubot. Rita Repulsa: Huh, Who are you and why are you here in my palace. Dr. Eggman: Think of me as an ally, For I am Dr. Eggman, The greatest scientist genius far from the future. Goldar: From the Future, How do we know you're not against us!? Dr. Eggman: Now, Now, Let's not doubt anyone here. Just listen to what I have to say, Like the Power Rangers for instance. Rita Repulsa: We're listening. Dr. Eggman: You see, Rita, I've been having trouble with my own problem with a group of Power Rangers called Data Squad. There's Robert Diaz, The Red Ranger, Mordecai, the Blue Ranger, Yoshi, the Green Ranger, Sunset Shimmer, the Yellow Ranger and Amy Rose, the Pink Ranger, They lead a whole lot of other Rangers preventing me from ruling the Earth and Cyberspace. If we work together, We'll destroy the Power Rangers you had trouble destroying. With that done, Data Squad will no longer exist. Rita Repulsa: I love the sound of that. Dr. Eggman: I'm glad you see it my way, Rita. (sticks out his hand) Do we have a deal? Rita Repulsa: (laughs evilly with her hand shaking Eggman's hand) Of course, Doctor, You've got yourself a deal. Dr. Eggman: Good. Now, Here's the plan. After explaining his plan, He presented his robot called, Egg-Beast. Egg-Beast: Ready when you are, Boss. Dr. Eggman: Very good, Egg-Beast. Go out there and cause a havoc in Angel Grove! Egg-Beast: Okay, You're the boss. Back at the 21st Century, Twilight helps out Dean Cadance and Shining Armor with Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry about a thing, Shining Armor. I'll keep an eye on Flurry Heart until you and Cadance are done with your work. Shining Armor: Thanks, Twily. I'm glad you're free from school today. (to Flurry Heart) Bye, Sweetie. Daddy loves you. (kisses his baby's cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Is my little niece ready for some Funtime with Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Meanwhile in the past at the Angel Grove Youth Center, Jason, Tommy, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly and Tommy were hanging out as usual. Jason Lee Scott: You know something, Guys? I gotta say, This must be the first time Rita hasn't attacked the city. Tommy Oliver: I think Jason's right, Maybe we might have some peace for a change. Billy Cranston: I'm not sure about that, Rita might try to do highly unusual. Zack Taylor: Come on, Billy, I hardly doubt that might happen. Besides, Maybe she gave up. Trini Kwan: I'm with Billy on this, Rita dosen't give up that easily as we never did. Kimberly Ann Hart: Oh no, Here comes Bulk and Skull. With that said, Bulk and Skull came snooping around the Center. Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier: Hey, Girls. Any of you up for some prom dancing? Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch: Yeah, Cause we're still available. Trini Kwan: Sorry, Bulk, We're just not interested. Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch: Playing hard to get, Aren't we? Tommy Oliver: Come on, You guys, They said they're not interested. With that said, Bulk and Skull just walked away without saying anything. Ernie: Here you are, Guys. On the house. Zack Taylor: Awesome. Tommy Oliver: Thanks, Ernie. But then, Their Wrist Communicators were beeping. Jason Lee Scott: (points) Let's go over there. As they found cover, They've connected the command center. Jason Lee Scott: What's up, Alpha? Alpha 5: (on the communicator) Rangers, Zordon needs you at the Command Center, It's urgent. Jason Lee Scott: We're on our way. So, They teleported to the Command Center. When they got here, Zordon appeared at his energy tube. Jason Lee Scott: We came as soon as we could, Zordon. What's the emergency? Zordon: Rangers, We've discovered something that was unfamiliar. Zack Taylor: So, What is it? Zordon: Behold the Viewing Globe. As the Viewing Globe shows, Dr. Eggman was drinking with Squatt and Baboo. Zordon: As you can see, Rangers, Rita has formed an alliance with a villain from the future. He claims to be Dr. Eggman, An arch enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog and the Data Squad Power Rangers who also appears to be from the future as well. Trini Kwan: Is there any way to stop Rita and Eggman? Then, Alpha 5 had an idea. Alpha 5: Actually, Trini, There is one way to stop them. Billy Cranston: Really, What is it that you're suggesting, Alpha? Alpha 5: If we get help from the Data Squad Rangers, Maybe they can help us stop Rita and Eggman. Zordon: Excellent idea, Alpha. Try getting access to their dimensional files in the morphing grid. Then, Teleport them here. Alpha 5: I'm on it, Zordon. So, Alpha started looking for the dimensional files. Kimberly Ann Hart: I just hope they can help us. Zordon: Be on your guard, Rangers, The Data Squad Rangers are the only ones capable of stopping Dr. Eggman. Jason Lee Scott: Sure hope you're right, Zordon. Then, Alpha got access to the dimensional files. Alpha 5: Access granted, Aye yai yai yai yai! I got through. Now we just need to bring the Data Squad Rangers here. Billy Cranston: Don't worry, Alpha, I'll help you with the controls. Alpha 5: Thank you, Billy, I could use a hand. Zordon: Good luck to you and Alpha, Billy. And may the power protect you. Billy Cranston: Thanks, Zordon. So, They step right into the portal. When Alpha and Billy came to the present day Cyberspace, Robbie and his friends are there. Alpha 5: Aye yai yai yai yai! There they are, Billy. The Data Squad Power Rangers themselves! Billy Cranston: Excellent, Let's go. Soon, They had to see them. Robbie Diaz: So, Guys, What do you think Eggman might be up to? Coloratura: I'm not sure, But whatever it is, it can't be good. Amy Rose: Well, Rara, I'm probably positive that it might be something that involves time traveling. Twilight Sparkle: Really, How so? Yoshi: Say... You guys don't think that he might try to erase history, Do ya? Emerl: I hardly doubt that, but I am starting to think that he join forces with other villains from different timelines. Rigby: Nah, Maybe he could be on vacation. Billy Cranston: Actually, He's here in our time. With a shock, everyone turned around and see's Billy and Alpha. Yoshi: Sweet Mama, It that Billy Cranston and Alpha 5!? Billy Cranston: Correction, We're from the Past. Robbie Diaz: Really, I didn't even know if that was possible. Sunset Shimmer: What brings you and Alpha here, Billy? Billy Cranston: Well, I think you guys should come with us to our time. Robbie Diaz: Well, If you say so, Billy. (to Everyone) Let's go, Guys. Soon, They've followed Billy and Alpha into the portal in the Portal Chamber. Meanwhile, Palutena has send one of Inez, Jackie, Matt and Digit's old friends, Slider the go and join the Data Squad Lady Palutena: Thank you for coming on such notice, Slider. Slider: Anytime, Palutena. So, What's this all about? Lady Palutena: (as Pit presented the Vermillion Data Squad Morpher) Silder, May I present to you, the Vermillion Data Squad Morpher. Use it wisely, For you are our new Vermilion Data Squad Ranger. Slider: Right on! Bongo: Way to go, Slider. Vivian: You don't have much time. Mary Bell: You must meet the other Rangers at the past of Angel Grove, Go through the Portal. Slider: Thanks, Guys. Wish me luck! So, Palutena opened the portal to the past as Slider went through to find the others. Back at Rita's Palace, She and Eggman witnessed Egg-Beast causing a havoc in the city. Rita Repulsa: This is it, Dr. Eggman. At this rate, The Power Rangers will be done for. Dr. Eggman: Yes, Rita. And as promised, Revenge will be ours. So, They watched as they witnessed the moment of Angel Grove's doom. Back at the Command Center, Slider arrived to see Robbie and the others. Alpha 5: Aye yai yai yai yai! Slider: Hey, Guys. What's up? Robbie Diaz: Slider, We weren't expecting to see you here. Yoshi: So uh.... Where is everyone? Alice McKency: I'm not sure, But it looks like a new adventure is about to begin. Then, Zordon reappears in his energy tube. Zordon: Greetings, Data Squad Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Zordon, Why is Slider here. Zordon: I believe that Palutena from the future has send him here as your new member. Mordecai: No way! Rigby: You're one of us now, Slider? Slider: You bet, Rigby. (shows everyone his Morpher) I'm the new Vermilion Data Squad Ranger. Yoshi: Whoa, Awesome! Robbie Diaz: So, What's this all about? Zoe Batheart: I was wondering about that myself? Zordon: There's an explanation to this, Zoe. Behold the Viewing Globe. As they look through the viewing globe, They saw Jason and the others fighting the Putty Patrollers and Egg Pawns. Robin Diaz: It's Jason and his friends, They need our help. Emerl: So, Let's go kick some butt. Robbie Diaz: Yeah. Cory Tisdale: Let's do this! At last, Robbie and his friends came to the rescue just in time. Egg-Beast: Say goodbye, Rangers! Robbie Diaz: Hold it right there, Egg-Beast! Cory Tisdale: Need any help, Jason? Jason Lee Scott: Perfect timing, Guys. Tommy Oliver: Why don't you guys do the honors. Robbie Diaz: Right, Tommy. It's Morphin Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Future Mane 7: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! As the Data Squad Rangers morph, Slider joins Trixie, Manic, Sonia and Rara. Trixie: Everybody ready? Slider: You bet, Trixie! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! And the morphing sequence continues along with Slider morphing into the Vermilion Ranger for the first time. Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin' Time! Tommy Oliver: Dragonzord! Zack Taylor: Mastodon! Kimberly Ann Hart: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops! Trini Kwan: Saber Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott: Tyrannosaurus! The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers morphing sequence begins. Cory, Jeanne, Alice and Molly: Precure, Love Link! Cynthia and Regina: Precure, Dress up! And finally, the Dokidoki Precure morphing sequence is last. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Courage Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Jason Lee Scott: Mighty Morphin Red Ranger! Zack Taylor: Mighty Morphin Black Ranger! Billy Cranston: Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger! Trini Kwan: Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger! Kimberly Ann Hart: Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Mighty Morphin Green Ranger! All together: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Mighty Morphin symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Untied we stand, Together we fight for Earth! All Power Ranger groups together: Power Rangers Forever! Cory Tisdale: Brimming with love, I'm Cure Heart! Jeanne Shirley: The light of wisdom, I'm Cure Diamond! Alice McKency: The warmth of the sun, I'm Cure Rosetta! Molly Faust: The blade of courage, I'm Cure Sword! Cynthia Aniston: The trump card of love, I'm Cure Ace! Regina Aniston: The Star of triumph, I'm Cure Queen! Dokidoki Cures: Together, we're hear the heartbeat, Dokidoki Precure! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Egg-Beast: Putty Patrollers, Egg Pawns, Rise! At last, The Team Up begins as Slider joins the fight. Computer: Summoning Vermilion Fire Ball. Lady Palutena: Slider, The Vermilion Fire Ball will give you as much fire power to defeat your enemy. Slider: Right on, Palutena. Jason Lee Scott: Robbie, You ready!? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Jason. Omega Sword! Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber! Slider: Vermilion Fire Ball! Jason Lee Scott: Power Sword! Altogether: Omega Crimson Fire Power Attack! With that much attack, They took out a lot of Putties and Egg Pawns. Zack Taylor: Come on, Guys. Let's take it up a notch! Atticus Akito: Right, Zack. Metal Crossbow! Xion: Kingdom Keyblade! Emerl: Shadow Claws! Sonic the Hedgehog: Caliburn! Sora: Kingdom Keyblade MK.II! Rigby: Generator Scooper! Gmerl: Cyclone Duel-Blade! Rarity: Generosity Staff MK.II! Sweetie Belle: Pale Steel Baton! Babs Seed: Tan Hydro Bow! Silver Spoon: Ultramarine Power Cannon! Zack Taylor: Power Axe! Altogether: Ultimate Power Blast! With one blast, More Putties and Egg Pawns were brought down. Billy Cranston: Let's put our attacks together! Mordecai: I'm with you, Billy. Delta Lance! Penny: Data Goggles! Lucina: Diamond Falchion! Trixie: Sparkle Wand! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow MK.II! Billy Cranston: Power Lance! Altogether: Delta Diamond Sparkle Power Slash! At last, It took out more Putties and Egg Pawns. Trini Kwan: Let's do this! Sunset Shimmer: Right, Trini. Flaming Daggers! Sticks the Badger: Automatic Boomering! Coloratura: Sun Spear! Applejack: Honesty Axe MK.II! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers MK.II! Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield! Scootaloo: Citrus Battle Blaster! Trini Kwan: Power Daggers! Altogether: Flaming Automatic Sun Power Strike! With that much attack, They took out a lot more Putties and Egg Pawns. Kimberly Ann Hart: Come on, Girls. Let's do it together! Amy Rose: Got it, Kim! Power Hammer! Zoe Batheart: Hearted Wand! Starlight Glimmer: Heliotrope Bow! Princess Kelly: Galaxy Fan! Sonia the Hedgehog: Spiral Flower Rod! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword MK.II! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances MK.II! Diamond Tiara: Candy Tri-Dagger! Blaze the Cat: Sol Laevatein! Kimberly Ann Hart: Power Bow! Altogether: Power Heart Sol Blast! And one blast wipe out a lot more Putties and Egg Pawns. Tommy Oliver: Over here, Guys! Yoshi: Help is on the way, Tommy! Slasher Axe! Princess Marina: Mermaid Bow! Manic the Hedgehog: Lucky Yo-Yo! Spike: Courage Blasters MK.II! Cosmo the Seedrian: Floral Love Staff! Tommy Oliver: Dragon Dagger! Altogether: Slashing Dragon Tune! With one tune, More Putties and Egg Pawns were brought down. Egg-Beast: I'm gonna take you on! Slider: Don't count on it just yet, I'm just getting warmed up. Vermilion Fire Ball, Final Attack! Egg-Beast: 'Tis Fire that Killed the Beast! (exploded) Rita Repulsa: After you, Doc! Dr. Eggman: Thank you, Rita. (to Orbot and Cubot) Fire the Magna Beam! Then, Orbot and Cubot fired the Magna Beam and made Egg-Beast bigger. Egg-Beast: I'm the King of the World! Cure Heart: Oh no! Cure Queen: He got bigger! Robbie Diaz: Looks like it's time to summon our Zords, Guys. Jason Lee Scott: My thoughts exactly. We need Dinozord Power, Now! Tommy Oliver: Dragonzord Power! (plays his flute on his Dragon Dagger) Jason Lee Scott: We call on the Power of Titanus and the Ultrazord! Robbie Diaz: Initiating Zord Summoning! Then, From up in the sky came the Dinozords, Dragonzord, Titanus and Data Squad Zords. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Dino Ultrazord, Power Up! Soon, The Dinozords combined into the Dino Ultrazord. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Dino Ultrazord, Ready! Just then, Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Rara's morphers started to glow. Trixie: Guys, Our morphers are glowing. Manic the Hedgehog: No way! Sonia the Hedgehog: But what does that mean? Lady Palutena: Because, Sonia, The five of you are ready to form your own Megazord, The Rainbow Knight Megazord. Slider: Let's do it together, Guys. Coloratura: Trixie, You lead. Trixie: With pleasure, Rara. (activates her morpher) Activate Rainbow Knight Megazord! Soon, The Zords combined into the Rainbow Knight Megazord. Computer: Rainbow Knight Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Trixie: Impressive combination. Emerl: Come on, Robbie. Let's give them a hand! Robbie Diaz: Right! (actives his morpher) Initiating Cyber Shadow Megazord, Go! Gmerl: (activates his morpher) Platinum Warrior Megazord, Power Unleashed! Karone Hammond: Crimson Guardian Megazord, Activate! Twilight Sparkle: Activate Harmony Crusader Megazord! At last, All the Megazords were formed and ready for battle. Computer #1: Cyber Shadow Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Computer #2: Platinum Warrior Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Computer #3: Crimson Guardian Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Computer #4: Harmony Crusader Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Egg-Beast: You all think you're up against the Beast of the East!? Emerl: You ask for it, Egg-Beast. ???, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts